Final War of the Gods
In the year 807 Prycal comes through a gate opened by Tan'jhin. The two of them had come to the realization that their goals could be better met working together. Prycal had been searching Corylak for the Godslayer sword. Believing that he had located it, a combined force of demons and undead journeyed high into the Njord Mountains to retrieve it. They were opposed by a band of heroes led by the Knight of the Empire Kethallus. Their combined forces were too strong and Prycal retrieved the artifact. Knowing that dangerous times were ahead, Kethallus led his group on the Third Quest for the Crystal Eagle. Their plan is to invade Kyrlund and take the Well of Worlds. Using the Godslayer sword, they hope to force the gift of godhood from the Gods Above. In early 808 they invade. Brock Magnusson calls for all of Kyrlund to rise up against the invaders. Until they arrive, he leads a series of delaying attacks to attempt to slow the combined demonic and undead armies. As the invaders reach the slopes of Mount Kyrlund, the defenders are joined by a contingent of dwarves also intent on defending their homes. While the Kyrlunder forces slow their enemy, they cannot stop their implacable advance. Meanwhile, Kethallus' group's quest has led them into the Abyss. While they fail to locate the final piece of the Crystal Eagle, they do find Boreal Clayton, the legendary First Emperor. He had been captured by Kethess centuries before. They free him and return with him to the Empire. He rallies the forces of the Empire who had been unwilling to intervene and a fleet sails for Kyrlund. While they are in transit Prycal and Tan'jhin take the Well of Worlds. They deliver an ultimatum that if the gods did not meet with them that they would destroy them. They soon discovered that even with the Godslayer that they could not defeat the gods upon the Spirit Plane. They then decide to lure the gods to Corylak. They send all of the forces that they can spare against the Great Scar in an attempt to provoke a response from Tsillanabor in the hope of capturing Raze. They succeed as Tsillanabor led an assault force into Kyrlund. He is nearly captured, but escapes to join the Kyrlunder forces. A massive strike force including Tan'jhin and Prycal attacks Tsillanabor directly, stealing the sword and nearly killing him. Prycal uses Raze to destroy the final piece of the Crystal Eagle, stopping it from being used against them. Shortly after Boreal's forces arrive. The combined forces march on the Well of Worlds. The Gods Above and the Gods in Corylak have allied together to try and stop Tan'jhin and Prycal. As Prycal attempts to use Raze to open a permanent rift to the Abyss, Tan'jhin and his forces attack. Boreal, Thandarras, and Tsillanabor attack Tan'jhin directly as Brock and his companions try to stop Prycal. The three powerful heroes confront their evil rival at last. As the greatest swordsman on Corylak, Boreal disarms Tan'jhin. Tsillanabor retrieves the Godslayer and uses it against Tan'jhin as well while Thandarras battles the ancient creature magically. It appeared that Tan'jhin would be destroyed once more. Brock's companions clear a path for him to attack Prycal. Truly overmatched, his rage sustains him through Prycal's brutal strikes as he attacks again and again with his axe. Finally, Prycal drops but Brock is critically injured as well. Worse yet, it appears that Prycal has succeeded. Tsillanabor retrieves Raze as the Well is examined. Prycal had all but destroyed it, leaving the gate open to the Abyss. With the Well damaged there is no way to shift the gate to a different plane or to close it. The dark energies of the hells are pouring into the world. Thinking that the Godslayer might have some use, Tsillanabor uses it in conjunction with Raze upon the gate. His plan works, but at a terrible cost. Corylak is severed from the Infinite Road. Without the energies of their Spirit Planes to sustain them, the surviving Gods Above perish. Enraged at his actions, Eoghan attacks Tsillanabor and is slain by Godslayer. The deific energies released by the deaths of so many gods suffuse the survivors. Brock, Boreal, Thandarras, and Tan'jhin ascend to godhood, yet are tied to Corylak rather than to Spirit Planes. They become the first of the New Gods. Tsillanabor refuses to join them and uses his magic to return home. When they realize that Tan'jhin is among them, the others prepare to recommence hostilities, but Eon appears and reminds them that the Great Compact now applies to them.